


Love and Devotion

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was sure she'd have felt less shocked, less embarrassed, if she'd walked in to find them shagging on that couch.  This was far more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kensieg/profile)[**kensieg**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kensieg/) for the [ABC prompt challenge](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/597833.html) on my main journal.
> 
>  
> 
> [Download this fic as an .mp3 podfic.](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=JYDTDXG6)

Gwen shivered as she ducked through the cog door.  It was snowing again and there was a wicked wind coming off the bay.  Jack would kill her if he realized she'd forgotten her mobile before she was able to run in and grab it.   Rhys had been pissed off that she'd come in and turned around and run right back out, but Jack had made it very plain – the mobile was on and with her at all times.  Aliens didn't hold their invasions for a time when it was convenient for the nine to fivers.

She ground to a halt at her desk, movement over in the corner catching her eye.

Jack was sitting on the sofa across from the autopsy bay.  Ianto was stretched out on his belly, his head on arm of the sofa, his body across Jack's legs.  Ianto's shirt and t-shirt were untucked and rucked up under his arms.  There was a mug with a tea bag tab hanging out of it on the floor near Ianto's hand.  Jack was tracing soft circles on Ianto's back with his fingertips. 

"Forget something?" Jack asked completely nonplussed by the interruption.

Gwen's eyes jerked back to her desk.  She was sure she'd have felt less shocked, less embarrassed, if she'd walked in to find them shagging on that couch.  This was far more intimate.

It wasn't as if she didn't know about them.  She'd seen them snogging often enough.  But, she realized, she'd thought that was all it had been.  Just snogging and shagging.  She was somewhat surprised to find that it was something more.  She and Tosh had both commented that day that Ianto had looked a little run down, a little tired.  She hadn't expected Jack to notice.

But clearly, he had.  Gwen dug through the accumulated detritus on her desk looking for the wayward phone.  She hadn't expected that level of devotion from Jack.  Jack, who tended to make everything about sex and relationships into a cheap joke.  She wondered when she'd started selling him so short. She found the phone and pocketed it.

"I'm good," she said not looking over again.  She wasn't sure if Ianto was even awake, but she suspected that even if Jack weren't embarrassed by her barging in on them, Ianto would be.  And if he wasn't, she was embarrassed enough for both of them.  She fled back to the car park.


End file.
